senpai_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Sacrificial Bride: Cara's Story Part 9
Hmmmm.... Cara was pretty ticked off. "What happened to me just living a normal life, eating ramen and kicking people's butts?" She fumed as she stormed off. "Stop." ' ' Subaru was hot on her tail and punched the wall. "Look, you need to stop brushing things off and actually try to understand them." He said. "Don't tell me what to do!" Cara scowled. "I never asked to be dumped at a freaky house full of monsters and then be forced to be a bride!" "I know...and I'm sorry..." "Then let me leave." "I would if I could...but fate has other plans." "Fate? Who cares about fate!? So what if some dumb prophecy or whatever says I have to be a sacrifice?!!" She threw a punch and hit him square in the nose. "I really am sorry Cara...." He walked off. Suddenly, Cara felt bad for hurting him. She sighed and looked down. "Maybe things would go better if I tried to get to know everyone...?" Cara decided to go find Seke, in case it didn't work out and she needed a back-up plan. She found Seke twirling around in a chair. "Seke? Um, do you know anything about the brothers?" Seke chortled and fell off the chair. "Anything? Girl, I know EVERYTHING about them!" "...Well could you tell me?" Seke's eyes narrowed. "And why exactly is that?" Cara rolled her eyes. "Look, I thought that maybe if I got along with these freaks I could get out of this whole deal alot sooner." "Oh, okay! ouo I'll start with Reiji. He's the stereotypical gentleman, but trust me, he has his beserk buttons. eue He spends all day in his lab messing with medicine and reading books. Try talking to him about tea." "Hm...alright. Go on." Cara said. "Then there's Ayato! He may seem like a jerk...but if he cares about you he really cares. 'u' Plus he's really assertive...hehehe. Give him food and he'll be nicer." "Blech, -.- I already know how jerky he is." "Shuu may seem boring and quiet...but he's a secret perv. eue And he loves music. Don't flirt with him, or you'll be asking for it." "...ok" "Kanato-kun is the sweetest! He's so cute and he sings and he's bipolar and he's a yandere and-" "Ahem" "Oh yeah, he loves his Teddy so don't touch it or talk about it." "Laito is....hot dang....if you really do't want trouble don't even get near him. He's so flirty and pervy... eue If you see him, just point him in my direction." "Sounds....fine?" "And finally, Subaru! Oh he's so...Not like the others...hehehe...He's really mysterious, even to me! I can never seem to find him, he always finds me. We used to talk alot actually." Seke finished describing the vampires. "....Thanks. Really, this might help me." "Anything to help me get these gorgeous vamps to myself! And you don't seem half bad either!" Seke smiled. "Cara." It was Subaru. "We need to talk." Category:Manga